


Another One

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/M, Glee AU, Love, Rivalry, Singing, Spies, Undercover, clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VA!Rachel decides something is up when a new guy tries to be more than just her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One

I went to my locker after last hour; show choir practice was cancelled because Coach Goldsby had to go pick up Mrs. Holliday from the airport. I got to my locker and when I opened it, a note fell out. I knotted my eyebrows together as I bent down to pick it up, my binders and notebooks that were supposed to be going in, feel to the ground. "Damn it!" I growled, my hair falling into my face as I made to grab all my books in arms reach. Another hand picked up my chemistry book, handing it to me as I brushed my hair from my eyes.

"Here, it looks like we have chemistry together." I looked up at the male voice. _Talk about corny jokes._ I stood and turned putting my books into my lockers and grabbing the book from his so it could rest with the others. I felt a little bad for wanting to tell him to step off, He was cute, with his sandy blonde hair and wide, green eyes but my boyfriend was better looking.

"I don’t remember seeing you in there.” I say, apprehension growing, but he looked strangely familiar. Maybe he was a quiet student. I shrugged it off and decided that he, possibly being new, didn't know the way of things. He bent down and picked up the piece of paper that has caused me to drop all my stuff in the first place.

He shifted his binder in his arms and opened it before I could snatch it. "Auditorium, 3:00." He spoke aloud. My hand shot out and yanked the paper from him.

"That's private."

"Well, it looks like you have a secret admire. Is he any completion for me?" he said raising his eyebrows.

I was starting to get annoyed. "It's not a secret admirer and it's none of your business." How daft was he? I looked around the halls to see some of the students looking over at me. If I didn’t do something, surely, by tomorrow at lunch time a rumor was going to be circulating that the it couple was over. Oh god. I had to stop this. Then I knew just the way to get rid of his silly little crush. "You know who I am right?" I asked, putting my acting skills to the test and using my sweetest voice possible, planting the idea.

"Um, sure." he said smiling, “A very pretty girl who I have chemistry with.” He laughs and I shake my head. He reminds me of a jock at my old school, of Puck.

"I’m Rachel Berry, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline?" I question and now recognition pops in his eyes. Who is this guy? “You know, the Glee Club?” How could he not know? We basically fund this school with all of our wins.

A nasty thought starts to grow in my head and I really don’t want to think the worst of him. Vocal Adrenaline wanted to squash my nice side when I came to Carmel and joined. I mean I wasn't really nice to begin with but when we were in practice, there was no niceness. We were there to win and if you messed up it was your fault. We trained late and were up early to do our homework. Though, I had Jesse to help me.

"Yeah, I know, you're Rachel." he said nodding as though he had known all along.

“I see.” My tone is clipped and I walk away, looking at the time. 2:55. “I have to go.” I say by way of good bye.

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?" He asked me, trailing after me. I felt a little bit of guilt bubble up, then I remembered that he wasn’t from here. He was an interloper.

"Yeah, I have plans. I'm practicing." I said and he looked intrigued. "Vocal Adrenaline?" I prompted and he nodded. I turned on him. “Who are you?” His eyes look panicked but then calm. He moves my hair and I step back. He blushes. “I don’t have time for you right now.”

His feet keep trailing me, "So, that's where you're going now? To practice?" he asked, pointing toward the auditorium. He didn’t even know what Vocal Adrenaline was and now he wants our schedule? _Oh.._ Realization dawns on me. _Smooth._ I ignore him, best to not talk to him anymore. I continue to the doors. They squeaked as I opened them.

I walked down the aisle and sat my stuff at Goldsby’s station. I looked over my shoulder and the guy was gone then the lights on the stage turned on and VA walked out. The girls were in red dresses and guys in black t-shirts and pants. A gasp left my lips as Jesse entered. Slowly I sank into the seat and crossed my arms as I leaned on them, smiling.

“Rachel,” Jesse calls from the stage, his voice echoing, “Keeping with our love for dramatics, this is for you!" Jesse smiles and I feel my blood rush with the love I hold for him. Giselle came up and gave him the head mic which he placed on and then the music started up and I laughed as I recognized the beat and the interloper had disappeared from my thoughts as Jesse’s voice floated into my ears.

**You’re the light.**   
**You’re the night.**   
**You’re the color of my blood.**

I giggle at the song he had chosen, it was so out of the norm for him, but so was the praise, at least in the VA circle. Our club dance around my main man like they owned the stage. He danced with them, but mostly kept to the lyrics. All of them backed him up and the band kept amazing pace. The lights were shining down and it was all fantastic. He owned the stage, just belting out the lyrics and showing nothing but confident. It struck me in moments like this that he was with me and we were going to take Broadway by storm, together.

As the song came to a close, nothing could stop me from bounding up to the stage and tackling him. He caught me swiftly and held me close. His arms were a welcome embrace and his laugh was a joyful tune, more melodic then him singing-though I would never tell him that. My legs were wound around his waist and his arms tighten as I clinged to him like a monkey, never wanting to let go.

The entirety of our group surrounding us and cheering on the ridiculous public display of affection as Jesse moved his chuckling lips to my stupid grin. He tasted like his energy drink and sweat, but somehow I didn’t mind with him. His lips were soft and part slightly under mine. The tension grew between us and then Alex, one of the terrific dancers, started calling to us, begging us not to put them through the torture.

Jesse released me with a secret grin and I knew the tension would be back with a fever tonight at his place. Slowly my feet meet the ground and his arm was over my shoulder, pulling me close. Alex came up to me again, this time able to actually talk to me and Gizelle is trailing right behind her, still making eyes at Jesse.

“So, Rachel, how’d you like your present?” I looked up at Jesse as he just rubbed a hand over his mouth, hiding his grin of amusement. We walked through the back of the stage heading for the exit, when I remembered my bag was still in the auditorium.

“Wait for me.” I call out, snaking out from Jesse’s arm and rushing back into the now darken room. It was easy to navigate and soon I was in the director’s pit, shrugging my coat onto my shoulders and hefting up my bag. The doors squeaked and I looked up, wondering what that was. “Hello?” I call out and nothing returns. I remember in all those scary movies that Finn used to make me watch that acting like it was nothing usually lead to the death of the idiot girl. “Who’s there?” I called again and then I saw it.

The guy from the lockers was in here, hiding behind a row of seats. “Hey…” He pops up, quickly stuffing his phone in his pants. I eye him warily, throwing my auburn curls over my shoulder, watching as he comes to stand in front of me.

“Who are you?” I ask more forcefully. He looks over my shoulder and then behind his. “Tell me now before Vocal Adrenaline comes looking for me.” His eyes go wide at my saying this, “I’m nicer than they are so you are better off telling me and then going.”

He adjusts his backpack and looks behind his shoulder then back into my waiting eyes. “Santana sent me- she wanted to know how much of an edge you gave to them.” There was a call from the wings of the stage and we both looked.

“You better talk faster.” He swallows and then Jesse appears on the stage, eyes meeting mine and then assessing the situation. He slowly takes on the St. James persona and jumps down from the stage, making his way toward us. “Too late.” I look at the spy with a sad expression as I feel the familiar weight of his arm across my shoulders. I snuggle into his side and he gladly welcomes it.

“Who’s your friend?” His voice holding a veil of niceness that wasn’t really there.

“A friend of Santana’s, apparently.” I replied, taking on the Berry persona, the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. “Spying on us, wondering how great we are.” Jesse laughs, though there is no humor.

“We’re good and that is all you need to know- now get out of our school.” His voice hard and the guy looks at me like I can help. I quietly wonder if he is going to cause problems for me. If it’s going to give Gizelle ammunition to press doubts in Jesse’s head about my alliance so close to National’s. I turn to Jesse and he looks at me, his eyes hard.

“I don’t know him, I didn’t even know he was here.” I explain fast and Jesse’s ice blue iris’s turn to water and he pushes a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

He leans down and pecks me softly, “I know that, Rach.” He mumbles before turning to the interloper. “Get out and tell New Directions that if they ty this again, we won’t hesitate to retaliate.” The interloper nods and blanches as white as a sheet before turning and leaving us alone in the auditorium. Jesse finally looks back at me, with a wondering stare. “Why would you think that I would think you were in cahoots with him?” He stands away from me letting his arm fall.

“Because . . . it’s only been about three months since the transfer and seeing me with the spy. . .” I trail off as his hands wrap around my waist, pulling me close.

“Rach, I know you. I’m not Gizelle looking for every chance to derail you.” He reasons, burying his head in my hair. “I know where your heart lies.”

 


End file.
